


La amante del auror

by haruxita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/pseuds/haruxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El jefe de aurores Potter tenía un pequeño y oscuro secreto que, de saberse, podría poner en jaque tanto su carrera como su matrimonio con el empresario Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic que nació de esos desvaríos que se tienen al dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir.
> 
> Creo que es necesario aclarar que amo a Draco, y que el Drarry es mi otp de la vida, pero hay historias que sencillamente deben ser contadas. 
> 
> Bxs, Haru.

Parte I

 

Una figura salió de entre las sombras del callejón, espantando a los gatos que esculcaban entre los restos de comida de los cubos de basura, alisó arrugas imaginarias de su peculiar uniforme y acomodó las rosas del bouquet antes de encaminarse a la entrada principal del club.

Tras cruzar un par de frases con los fornidos guardias que custodiaban la puerta entró sin más. Pero sus esfuerzos por llegar a tiempo de nada sirvieron, la artista concluía su actuación cuando él llegó al salón. Apenas alcanzó a verla, desplegando todo su encanto en la teatral reverencia final y el consabido beso que arrojaba a la audiencia que, enardecida, la aplaudía a rabiar.

Para su desgracia estaba bastante familiarizado con lo que ocurriría a continuación, no era la primera vez que su trabajo o su vida personal se interponían en su relación. No importaba cuán miserable o descorazonado se encontrara él, ni que tuviera que escatimar tiempo a su carrera y familia para verla, ella no entendía razones. Incluso en un par de ocasiones, sólo para mortificarlo,- o al menos eso esperaba - había llegado a deslizar la idea de buscar un “benefactor”.

De sobra sabía que su dependencia no era saludable, por ese mismo motivo ni siquiera se había atrevido a hablar de ella con su mejor amigo. Si se destapaba su existencia bien podía arrojar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido en esos años y por lo que había trabajado tan arduamente, su cargo, su familia. 

Desde que la descubrió, en aquél lúgubre escondite dos años atrás, habían venido coqueteando con la tragedia. Tal vez era momento de ponerle fin, por su bien, el de ambos.

Ciertamente no era la primera ocasión en que barajaba aquella posibilidad, sin embargo bastaba oler su costoso perfume francés o atisbar un centímetro de aquella piel de porcelana para enviar la prudencia a volar. 

***

 

\- ¿Qué fue esta vez? – inquirió con aspereza, al ver aparecer su rostro en la triple luna de su espejo. - ¿Cena con tu familia adoptiva? ¿Operativo de último minuto? ¿Un gato atascado en un árbol? 

\- No empieces, por favor, sabes que si no hubiera sido una emergen…

\- Sólo busco precisar cuál es el lugar que ocupo en tu vida, nada más.

“Ahí vamos de nuevo” se dijo, esbozando mentalmente una sonrisa.

Por su trabajo él era capaz de adentrarse en la mente más retorcida y desentrañar su complejo funcionamiento, sin embargo, sus habilidades eran inútiles ante el innato talento para la manipulación que poseía la chica. Heredado, indudablemente, de su mentor.

Puso las flores sobre el canapé y se aproximó para dejar un ligero beso en ese hombro desnudo que lo había estado tentando desde que entró al camerino.

\- Te compensaré. Hice reservaciones en ese restaurante francés de nombre impronunciable que tanto te gusta.

\- Es insuficiente, tendrás que hacer méritos. 

El ronroneo y las claras dobles intenciones que trasuntaban esas palabras le erizaron la piel.

Perdido todo autocontrol – y vestigio de dignidad - se arrodilló y dejó descansar su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, que se apiadó de su necesitada condición y acarició brevemente su cabello. 

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo? 

Ella rió ante los balbuceos amortiguados por la seda tachonada de lentejuelas, y le acarició el labio inferior con su aún enguantada diestra.

\- Al menos un centenar de veces el último mes.

\- Pues no son suficientes.

La sensual risita se oyó una vez más

\- ¿Qué diría tu esposo si te oyera?

\- ¿Draco? Supongo que se encogería de hombros, farfullaría algo sobre que me había tardado, regresaría a sus pergaminos y pediría que cerrara la puerta al salir de su estudio. – Un brillo de picardía destelló en sus ojos al agregar. – Él es tan… cuadrado, tan formal, tan… - tosió algo que sonó parecido a “aburrido”, recibiendo una bofetada de vuelta. - ¡Auch! ¿Y eso porqué fue?

\- Espasmo involuntario. – y, como para refrendarlo, la chica le obsequió otra bofetada. – Ups, otro espasmo.

***

 

Ya reemplazado el maquillaje de fantasía empleado en el show por uno menos elaborado, la chica – de bucles castaños esa noche – salió del vestidor con su estilizado cuerpo de bailarina enfundado en un traje Channel. 

Nunca comprendería su insistencia por impedir que la viera vestirse (siendo que ya había perdido la cuenta la cantidad de veces que la había desnudado) empero, lo tomaba con una más de sus excentricidades y no ponía reparos en ello.

Al verlo con sus zapatos en la mano ella alzó una ceja, gesto que el moreno asociaba indefectiblemente a su marido pero evitó cualquier comentario, se remitió a ponerse de hinojos y calzar el pie que ya se ubicaba en frente de su rostro.

Hubo nuevas risitas ante el consabido beso en la pantorrilla. Esa era una de las principales diferencias entre su amante y su esposo. El flemático hombre de negocios rara vez sonreía, ni hablar de una risa espontánea, jamás había presenciado una de esas en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo. Supuso que una de las primeras cosas que lo enamoró de la chica fue su capacidad de reír sin ambages.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? – Puso su mejor expresión predadora, pero no tuvo suerte. – _A cenar_. Nada de _“ñiquiñiqui”_ para ti esta noche, aún no te he perdonado.

\- No perdía nada con intentarlo. – se excusó, sacudiéndose las rodillas al incorporarse.

 

***

 

Continuará...


	2. PARTE II

Parte II

La cena cumplió con su objetivo de congraciarlo con la chica que,en un infantil intento de venganza, ordenó el vino más costoso de la carta. Nunca le había dado real importancia al dinero, ni cuando carecía de él ni ahora que, si bien no le sobraba, contaba con un buen pasar. Por lo que no tuvo inconveniente en gastar un puñado de libras extra, si con ello consentía a su amante.

***

Había aguardado toda la semana para estar juntos, por ello no bien salieron del ascensor, la cogió en un apretado abrazo y la besó con desesperación. Ella, ya disipado su enojo, se dejó remolcar hasta el sofá entre risitas.  
Cayeron sobre los cojines con un golpe sordo, el auror se alzó un momento para aquietar su acelerada respiración y admirar a su chica que, con suma coquetería alzaba los brazos y cruzaba las muñecas por sobre su cabeza,en un gesto de total entrega.  
\- Eres demasiado hermosa para mi propio bien. – susurró.  
Ella se perdió en esos ojos que la miraban con adoración y respondió con un juguetón “Lo sé”.  
El moreno se consumía en sus ganas de amarla, de besar hasta la más recóndita peca de aquella piel satinada. Pero esa no era una noche cualquiera yno quería arruinarlo, por lo que su lujuria tendría que reservarse para después.  
\- No lo he olvidado, ¿sabes?  
Ella frunció el ceño de forma interrogante, mientras él se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y buscaba algo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.  
\- Hoy es tu cumpleaños.  
La chica se removió en el sillón, algo nerviosa, así y todo bromeó con la fecha, asegurando que no era nada galante recordarle a una mujer que se había vuelto un año más vieja.  
Finalmente, y tras registrar en tres bolsillos, el moreno sostuvo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo en sus manos. De pronto toda la seguridad de la que había hecho gala esa noche se evaporó, dejando sólo a un hombre enamorado, desprovisto de toda impostura.  
\- Hoy, hace dos años… - declaró con solemnidad, jugando con la cajita entre sus manos. – nació _Emmerald_.  
La aludida, que hacía ingentes esfuerzos por disimular sus ojos vidriosos, le arrojó lo que tenía más a mano, que resultó ser un cojín de brocado.  
\- Eres un idiota, Harry Potter. Olvidas tu cumpleaños y tenías que recordar precisamente esta fecha.  
Pero la radiante sonrisa de la chica traicionó sus airadas palabras.  
El hombre abrió el pequeño estuche, sacó un brazalete de diamantes, lo colocó en la muñeca que la chica había extendido para recibir el presente, besó la mano ofrecida y luego la retuvo entre las suyas.  
\- Marilyn decía que los diamantes eran los mejores amigos de las chicas. Ella era…

\- Sé quién era Marilyn Monroe, he hecho mi tarea. – hizo una pausa, en la que se mordió el labio inferior, pintado de rojo encendido. – Gracias.  
Él le sonrió y se rascó tras la oreja, como hacía cada vez que se sentía un tanto avergonzado.  
\- Es una tontería, le pedí a la dependiente que me ayudara a elegir, ya sabes que soy negado para estas cosas.  
La mano libre de la chica se enredó en los mechones azabaches, los acarició y luego se dirigió hasta la nuca para guiar al hombre hasta sus labios.  
El beso fue atropellado, salpicado de traviesas risillas de parte de la chica y caricias y pellizcos del moreno, quien se felicitó por no haberla regado esta vez.  
Si bien no existía nada en toda la extensión de los dos reinos que él no estuviera dispuesto a realizar por la felicidad de esa mujer, sus aptitudes para el romance eran francamente inexistentes y ello en ocasiones le acarreaba problemas.  
Un leve susurro en su oído disparó sus palpitaciones y lo impelió a apartarse.  
\- ¿Estás segura? - La chica se veía tremendamente asustada, pero aun así asintió.  
Él jamás tuvo motivos para dudar de ella, pero hacía tiempo que había perdido las esperanzas de que esas palabras algún día salieran de esa pequeña boca. Se había resignado a creer que, a ojos de la chica, aquello que tenían no era más que una aventura que se había prolongado más de la cuenta.  
\- No tienes que sentirte obliga… - Un fuerte empujón en su pecho lo envió pesadamente al suelo.  
La chica dejó airadamente el sillón, se acomodó la ropa y peleó por quitarse la joya que relucía en su muñeca. Mientras no cesaba de despotricar, notoriamente afectada por los dichos del hombre.  
\- …pone que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no diría algo así si no lo creyera realmente. 

\- No fue eso lo que…

\- ¡No! Eso es exactamente lo que piensas. ¿Lo has creído todo este tiempo, no? Qué sólo estoy contigo porqué fuiste el primero… el único. 

\- Emme, por favor.

\- En un perverso rincón de tu mente crees que te debo algo por quedarte a mi lado y no abandonarme cuando descubriste la verdad. 

\- Se supone que, de los dos, tú eres la racional.

\- Entonces explícame porqué debería sentirme “obligada”.  
El hombre se pasó las manos por el rostro, superado por la situación. La única cosa a la que el temía era a que la chica saliera de su vida para siempre y corría el riesgo de que lo que estaba a punto de decir provocara precisamente eso. Pero había llegado el momento de sincerarse.  
Se sentó en el sillón y palmeó el sitio a su lado, invitándola a hacer otro tanto, ella lo hizo pero deliberadamente escogió el del otro extremo.  
\- Cuando… - comenzó el joven mago, mirándose las manos – cuando me casé con Draco lo hice porque estaba convencido de que él me amaba tanto como yo a él. Fuimos felices durante algo más de tres años, o al menos eso creí… hasta que la misión que yo realizaba en Irlanda terminó antes de lo planeado y regresé a Inglaterra sin previo aviso, la idea era sorprenderlo pero al final…

\- Fuiste tú quien se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.  
Volteó a verla de inmediato, pero trató de calmarse, nada ganaría si permitía que su volcánico mal genio aflorara.  
\- Yo no…

\- Te comprendo, - el sarcasmo impregnado en la voz de la chica exasperó aún más al auror, adivinando lo que vendría a continuación. - no ha de ser fácil descubrir a tu esposo vestido de mujer. Follando con una hasta cierto punto es entendible, _normal_. Pero actuando como una, eso es realmente una abomina…

\- ¡Emme, basta!

\- La verdad siempre incomoda, Harry. ¿Por qué no reconoces de una vez que sigues amando a “Draco Malfoy” y que sólo te quedaste conmigo porque soy lo más cerca que estarás nunca de él?

\- ¿Pero qué demo…? – farfulló, poniéndose de pie.  
Y sucedió, el mal humor que había estado conteniendo durante todo el altercado acabó desbordando el dique de su mesura.  
\- ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Sí!¡Fue chocante! Por accidente descubrí que _Mi Draco_ , el mago del que había estado enamorado desde quién sabe cuándo,al que tardé una eternidad en conquistar y por el que casi pierdo a mis amigos, tenía una habitación oculta en nuestra casa, repleta de ropa de mujer. Como si eso no fuera suficiente para poner de cabeza mi mundo perfecto, llevaba puesto un vestido de novia y se estaba maquillando. Pero ese hombre, mujer o lo que fuera, era _mi_ esposo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

\- Cerrar los ojos y fingir demencia como el resto. ¡Pero no… eres Harry Potter y no puedes dejar nada por la paz!  
El instante de furia ya había pasado, dejándolo bañado en tristeza e impotencia. Se acercó a la chica y se arrodilló a sus pies, intentó tomarla de las manos pero ella no lo permitió. Derrotado, las apoyó en el sillón, a ambos lados de sus piernas.  
\- Nada de lo que vi esa noche tuvo sentido para mí pero, luego de lo ocurrido en el baño de Myrtle en sexto, juré no dejarme llevar por las apariencias. 

\- Y por eso demandaste una explicación.

\- No, yo sólo quería comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Por qué nunca había visto sus ojos brillar de la manera en que lo hacían antes de darse cuenta que lo había descubierto. Por qué, si por años me esmeré por hacerlo feliz, un simple pedazo de tela conseguía que él brillara con luz propia. Yo sólo quería _verte_ feliz. –repitió, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su amante, sin esforzarse siquiera por evitar que se le quebrara la voz. 

\- Lo extrañas, ¿no es así? – inquirió, enredando sus estilizados dedos en los negros mechones, no había recriminación en el tono.  
El hombre cerró los ojos ante la suave caricia y respondió, casi en un susurro, un temeroso “si”.  
\- ¿Por qué nunca me has pedido que lo traiga de vuelta, para ti?

\- Aún hay muchas cosas que sigo sin comprender, pero si algo he aprendido en este tiempo es que el “Draco” que todos conocen (o creen conocer), nunca existió en realidad. – y agregó, alzando su rostro para verla a los ojos. – Entiendo cuánto te perturba representar ese papel, y que si continúas haciéndolo es sólo por tu arraigado sentido del deber para con tu familia. No soy tan obtuso. ¿Sabes?

\- Lo odio profundamente. – Confesó la chica, tomándolo del mentón. –Él es admirado, temido, envidiado. Madre lo adora, padre está orgulloso de sus logros. Es el presidente más joven que ha tenido el consorcio Malfoy. Mientras que yo debí auto exiliarme en el mundo muggle y conformarme con ser la estrella de un club de segunda categoría. No puedo dedicarle más tiempo a mi carrera porque ello repercutiría de forma negativa en la suya. Ni siquiera puedo procurarme un verdadero cuerpo de mujer por su causa. Tiene todo aquello con lo que yo sólo puedo soñar, pero nada de eso me importa realmente.– en este punto una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla, que el moreno se apresuró a retirar con el pulgar. –Si lo odio es porque él posee lo único que yo he anhelado desde que era una niña. Tú. 

\- Emme, yo… 

\- No. 

\- Pero… - un par de dedos sobre sus labios lo obligaron a callar.

\- Vas a decir que me amas, como te empeñas en repetir cada día a santo de nada. Sé que tus intenciones son nobles, pero esa nobleza es cruel, aunque no sea de forma deliberada.  
La chica cerró los ojos y tomó por asalto sus labios en un único beso, que al moreno le supo a despedida.  
\- Debes marcharte, mañana visitarán a mis padres y a Draco no le gusta que luzcas trasnochado.  
Él se puso de pie e hizo amago de ir hasta la chimenea, pero se detuvo a medio camino y regresó sobre sus pasos.  
\- No.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Que no voy a irme. No después de enterarme que durante todo este tiempo estuve equivocado sobre ti.

\- Harry, si en algo valoras tu integridad física, márchate. – arguyó, esgrimiendo su varita, que rara vez usaba, por obvias razones.

\- No me iré.  
Tercamente, se cruzó de brazos en medio de la sala, desafiando a la chica a atacarlo.  
Finalmente ella bajó la varita y le permitió continuar, no sin antes advertirle que no le temblaría la mano para cruciarlo si le daba motivos.  
\- En algo tuviste razón. Al principio sí pensé que habías accedido a estar conmigo como agradecimiento. Que de alguna forma te sentías comprometida porque te saqué de ese escondite y te ayudé a tener una vida propia, fuera de esa habitación. Y sí, te acompañe a audicionar a todos esos sitios extraños porque eras la fantasía de _Mi Draco_ y yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz. Espera, - aclaró, al ver que la varita se alzaba nuevamente. – déjame continuar. Cuando acabe puedes colgarme del techo si quieres, pero primero debes escucharme.  
La chica bajó la varita y el mago prosiguió con su explicación.  
\- Luego comencé a conocerte, al menos la parte que tú dejabas entrever. Sé que tengo fama de despistado, pero hay cosas que no se me pasan por alto. Como el que yo te gustaba de verdad (no preguntes como me di cuenta) o que cuando Draco salía de una habitación repleta de gente, en realidad eras tú la que necesitaba un respiro y no él.  
Sin realizar movimientos bruscos, como temiendo dar motivos a la chica a usar la varita, se aproximó al sillón y tomó asiento.  
\- Supongo que es comprensible que no me creas cuando te digo que te amo, considerando todo el tiempo que pasé persiguiéndolo y lo enamorado que estaba de él antes de conocerte. Pero no fue algo automático, los sentimientos no son algo endosable. No te amo porque seas la mujer que vivía dentro de mi esposo, te amo porque cuando cantas se me eriza la piel, porque el pelo de gato te hace estornudar de una forma graciosa, porque cuando descubriste el sushi estuviste una semana comiendo solamente rolls, porque odias los tacones pero los usas por vanidad y por mil cosas más que podría enumerar pero estaría toda la noche en ello. 

\- Merlín sabe que daría mi vida por creerte pero no puedes amarnos a ambos y tú aún sigues tan enamorado de él como el primer día.

\- Lo dices con demasiada seguridad.

\- Lo veo cada vez que te quedas mirándolo embobado.  
La repentina risa del mago solo consiguió enfadar más a la chica.  
\- ¿Sabes lo que yo veo cuando estamos en una recepción o una cena de gala y Draco busca mi mirada entre un mar de gente? A ti, rodando los ojos y golpeando el piso con la punta de tus tacones con impaciencia, pidiendo silenciosamente que te saque de allí. Emme, ya no busco a Draco, porque no hay ningún Draco. Cada vez que lo veo, a quien encuentro… es a ti. Y ahora que sé que lo que sientes por mí es más serio de lo que yo creía, las cosas van a cambiar.

\- ¿Cambiar? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó, con pánico. - ¿No pensarás divorciarte o alguna locura semejante?

\- No, tranquila, no haré nada de eso. Aunque me gustaría dejar de vernos en clandestinidad y acabar con esta farsa de una vez, pero ello pondría a tu familia en el centro del escándalo nuevamente, le provocaría un infarto a Lucius y le rompería el corazón a Narcissa. Y tarde o temprano acabarías odiándome por ello. 

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué planeas hacer?

\- Quedarme esta noche, para empezar. Luego mudarme aquí, contigo. 

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo lo permitiré? – preguntó, trocando el semblante enfadado por uno definitivamente coqueto.

\- Soy auror, ¿lo olvidas? Podemos ser _muy_ persuasivos cuando nos lo proponemos. – respondió, en un tono de malas intenciones que hizo que la chica desplegara la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

***

Hubo algunas cosas a las que Harry Potter tuvo que acostumbrarse cuando la chica entró en su vida. Algunas lo perturbaron bastante, como el hecho mismo de sentirse atraído por una mujer. Otras eran en apariencia incomprensibles pero acabaron cobrando sentido con el paso del tiempo, como el que su amante se dejara puesto el brassiere cuando hacían el amor.  
Extrañaba acariciar el pecho completamente desnudo y morder los pezones erectos, pero dejó de insistir en cuanto comprendió el por qué ello no le provocaba placer a la chica, sino todo lo contrario.  
Deslizó el bretel apenas un par de centímetros para besarla en el hombro y luego lo regresó a su sitio.  
\- Duérmete ya, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano. – farfulló ella, medio dormida.

\- Estaba pensando en algo.

\- Harry Potter pensando, eso no augura nada bueno. – el auror rio en silencio, pero aun así tuvo su pequeño desquite. - Auch. Te voy a denunciar por violencia doméstica.

\- Creí que te gustaban las nalgadas.

\- Sólo como preliminares, y no, no lo haremos de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estoy cansada. Llevar una doble vida agota, por si no lo sabias. Ahora, ¿me dirás en que pensabas para poder dormirme de una buena vez?

\- En tu nombre.

\- ¿Qué hay con él?

\- Es poco común. Cuando nos planteamos la idea de que salieras al mundo real te pregunté si había un nombre en particular que prefirieras, tú respondiste que lo tenías desde hacía mucho. En ese momento quise preguntar por qué esa elección tan extraña, pero no me atreví.

\- Oh, ya veo. Y como esta ha sido la noche de las confesiones te aprovechas.

\- Tenía que intentarlo.

\- Eres el rey de los despistados, Harry. – repuso, entre risas. –Si te hubieras dado cuenta te habrías enterado que llevo colada por ti casi toda mi vida.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- _“Emmerald”_ , Harry. ¿No te dice nada?

\- ¿Aparte de tu nombre? No, nada. ¿Es una constelación o una estrella?

\- ¿Cuál es el color de tus ojos?

\- Verde.

\- ¿Qué tonalidad de verde?

\- Sólo verde, bueno, las chicas dicen que verde esme… Espera.

\- Buenas noches, Harry.

\- Pero.

\- Duérmete ya.

FIN

Notas finales:  
Si alguien tiene curiosidad, he realizado un par de montajes de "Emme". No estoy totalmente satisfecha con el resultado, pero en algo se asemejan a lo que tenía en mente cuando escribí la historia.

 

http://i984.photobucket.com/albums/ae325/haruxita/EMMERALDlow_zps2106300d. jpg 

http://i984.photobucket.com/albums/ae325/haruxita/EMMERALD2_zpsbcf71fa7. jpg 

Para poder verla deben quitarle el espacio antes de "jpg".


End file.
